Summaries of Supernatural Seasons
by kazzo96
Summary: All rights are owned by the creators of the series. I'm only up to season 4 because I've been to busy with to finish them.hopefully over Christmas I'll be able to finish off up to season 8 as I have not started season 9 and now have to wait til it comes out on dvd .
1. Chapter 1

Season 1 starts off with introducing Sam, Dean and John Winchester. John hunts demon's and when Sam was 6 months old, a demon called yellow eyes went to their house and started a fire in Sam's room, John got to the room just in time to save Sam but Sam and Dean's mum was killed. Growing up was hard for Dean and Sam as they had to follow orders all the time while John went and hunted Vampires, Ghosts, Demons and anything supernatural. Sam and Dean grew up then Sam left to go to school because he was sick of taking orders from his father. Then the same thing happens to Sam the demon goes to Sam's house when his girlfriend Jessica is there and starts a fire Dean races in to save Sam but Jessica was killed. This all happens when Sam leaves with Dean to look for their dad for a few days then Sam gets back and that's when everything happens. Sam joins Dean on the hunt for their dad and in the end they find him, do a job with him then John, Sam and Dean are involved in a accident. A truck driven by a demon in a human's body smashes into the side of Dean's 1967 chevrolet impala and the season ends there.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time we see the Winchester boys is when Dean is in a coma and is running out of time. Sam and John start to fight again while Dean has an outer body experance and watches in horror he's yelling at them but they can't hear him. Sam has a feeling Dean's around but no one can see him so Sam buys a game to connect and talk to Dean. Dean tells Sam a riper is hunting him as Dean's time starts to disappear. Sam goes with Bobby a friend of John's and John asks Sam to get a list of stuff for him, John tells Sam it's to protect them but when Sam asks Bobby about it Bobby says it's to samon a demon. When Sam confronts John about it John says yes that's what he was going to use it for. Sam leaves and John sneaks down to the boiler room and samon's yellow eyes John makes a deal his soul for Dean's life. John then visits Dean as he is awake and tells him something then John goes back to his hospital bed and the demon takes his soul. From then on we see Dean and Sam traveling and Dean is so happy he got his impala back on the road. We see Sam and Dean fighting evil and in the end of the season we see all hell breaks lose.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean are back, fighting evil and trying not to get caught by the cops. Sam ends up getting stabbed in the back by a guy and dyes, to save Sam Dean makes a deal with yellow eyes his soul to have Sam alive as Dean can't live without him. Dean has a year left and in the final episode we see the hell hounds running after Dean and then Sam sees Dean being dragged to hell and he can't stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

When season 4 starts Sam and Bobby find a way to get Dean out of hell and when Dean returns they start up again fighting evil but then Sam and Dean have a problem of their own. While they are on the road, the phone of their deceased father rings. The caller says his name is Adam Milligan and asks to speak to John, Dean breaks the news he's dead, the caller on the other end say's "I'm his son" Sam and Dean can't believe their father would have kept a big secret like this from them. Dean says they will meet up at a diner and Adam tells Sam and Dean his mother is missing. Sam checks John's journal and finds the 18 year old's story checks out that he is their half brother. Dean finds the remains of Adam's mother he tells him to call the police but Adam is suspicious. So Sam and Dean are left with no other choice they tell Adam they are demon hunters and fear a demon took Adam's mum for revenge rather then reject their theory Adam offers to join the boys on the hunt but Dean thinks their dad was protecting Adam from the hunting life so he says no but Sam thinks Adam needs to be able to protect himself. Sam thinks it's a crappy world and it keeps getting more dangerous so he thinks they might as well prepare him for what's to come. When the creature that took Adam's mum comes after him, the boys will learn the shocking truth about who he really is. Adam will be hanging out with the boys Sam more then Dean. Sam wants him to be apart of their lives, so he'll be around helping the boys. But there's a big heartbreaking twist to come to the story.


End file.
